


The Process of Striking the Pose (Strike the Pose Remix)

by dexstarr



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of time leading up to their rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Process of Striking the Pose (Strike the Pose Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strike the Pose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48510) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



> My first time writing in this fandom, so it's probably horribly OOC, but I wanted to try my hand at it anyway. I'm just following the inspiration. Unbeta'ed.

**8:10 PM:** After small talk has been exchanged (yes, Miranda can be courteous when she wants to be), and after enough time has passed to heighten both of their senses of anticipation, Miranda makes the first move. She always does, and Andrea always lets her. Placing her palm on Andrea's bare knee, she slides it up Andrea's thigh, slipping under the silk skirt. Her fingers bump up against wet, hot flesh, no barrier impeding their progress. "Very nice," she says, her voice warmer and fuller of approval than it has been all day. "I like when you're ready, Andrea." 

**8:04 PM:** Miranda tucks The Book and her glasses into her bag, finished with them for the night. Andrea hasn't spoken yet, but the look in her eyes says enough. Her leg nudges Miranda's knee, her bare skin a pleasantly pale contrast to Miranda's black dress pants. Miranda's exacting gaze follows the line of Andrea's leg, down to the Manolo Blahnik heels. The shoes are new, and they go well with tonight's dress, as if they had been coordinating it. Miranda likes when that happens. It shows her that Andrea didn’t forget everything she learned at _Runway._

**8:03 PM:** The strapless dress looks divine on Andrea, just as Miranda had known it would. In the past months, she's indulged herself, dressing Andrea up in the latest fashions while keeping true to the younger woman's sense of style. It's a challenge, as Andrea's style is still developing, but her months at _Runway_ gave her a head start. But Miranda likes a challenge. 

**8:02 PM:** Andrea arrives at last, two minutes late. Attention caught by her appearance, Miranda decides not to make an issue of the time. Sometimes two extra minutes are worth it, and tonight they are definitely worth it. From head to toe, Andrea makes a more gorgeous picture than any model, especially in the dress she picked out. The low neckline of the dress shows off Andrea’s cleavage, and Miranda looks over the rim of her glasses at Andrea, left cheek quirking up in a hint of a smile. Miranda doesn't say it at _Runway_ , but she prefers girls that aren't sticks. She likes someone with a few curves in her bed, plenty of places to mark with her teeth and hands. 

**8:00 PM:** Miranda's calf flexes, the twitching of muscle hidden by the fabric of her pants. Andrea should have come down the stairs by now, but she's late. Anything past eight on the dot is late, and Miranda doesn't put up with that. 

**7:55 PM:** The car pulls up outside of Andrea's apartment. Miranda glances between The Book and the door. She uses all of her time wisely, disciplining herself to keep her thoughts from straying too frequently to the plans she has for Andrea tonight. 

**5:00 PM:** Miranda leaves the office on time. She does so only when she has planned a night out. The extra hours between now and eight o' clock give her time with the twins before she sends them to their father's. She also finds a few minutes for a cold shower, needing it to compose herself for a night full of teasing before the climax in her freshly made bed. 

**2:40 PM:** She calls the courier company herself, preferring to keep almost all of her planning private. While she waits on someone to show up, Miranda writes a note to Andrea. _8 PM, outside your apartment._ She does have Emily call for reservations, as the maître d’ would probably have a heart attack if _Miranda Priestly_ called for a table. As she likes this particular restaurant, she’d rather not interrupt tonight’s service with an inconvenient medical emergency.

**2:30 PM:** The rack of dresses before her could be for any photo shoot or feature spread. Miranda considers her choice as carefully as if they were, but the dresses are intended for a different purpose. After she makes her decision, the chosen dress will be zipped into a garment bag and handed off to a courier. Miranda usually gives her paramour more time to ready herself, but she happens to know Andrea is working from home today, and will probably appreciate a diversion from her latest article for the _New York Mirror._


End file.
